Confrontations
by spobytongue
Summary: Spencer struggles to tell Aria that Ezra is A, and things get worse when she doesn't believe her. And to top that, she's still on drugs and lying to Toby. How will she get through this tough time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I think about it over and over again. My parents are out, my boyfriend is back in town, and I should be catching up with him and getting some alone time. We've needed it for a long time. So why am I not with him right now? Why am I sitting at school, feeling aches in my head? I know why. Ezra Fitz is why.

It can't wait any longer, can it? The longer I don't tell, the more danger my best friend is in. Hanna and Emily won't tell, either. But I feel like it needs to happen. I'm putting her in danger! I want to tell her, but now I have to face the truth. If she was the one who had told me Toby was A at the time I thought he was, I wouldn't have believed her. Sometimes love can blind people. So why would she believe me if I told her that her little son of a bitch boyfriend is bad? She wouldn't.

Maybe I should wait until I have more proof. Finding the diary in his classroom isn't enough. She won't believe me if I just tell her that we found it, right? If I have Hanna and Emily to back me up, maybe she will. It's a risky move. I sit in the library, just thinking as hard as I can. All this thinking is going to make me freaking explode! Tap. Tap. Tap. I keep hearing it—I hear some god damn footsteps. I didn't see anyone in the library. I look around, all around. Nobody. Is it A?

I feel a pit in my stomach. Then I feel it. A hand touches my shoulder. I nearly have a heart attack when I look back and I see..._ Ezra_. I should have known. A is here. What is he going to do? Kill me for figuring out he's A? Maybe then Aria will figure out that the guy she thinks she loves isn't who she thinks he really is. I have no doubt that he knows Alison. He wants something. He isn't all good. I can't say he's all bad, because I don't know that, but he's not all good. He's told more lies than I have, and that's a fact.

And now he's standing here, like a goof. Does he think I don't know what crap he's up to? Because I do. I see him every day. He should have known that one of the people in our group would figure it out. Hell, he's dating Aria! He should have known that his secrets wouldn't stay buried forever. They're coming back, and they're going to haunt him now.

"I didn't mean to scare you there, Spencer," he says, knowing that I'm startled by him. "I found... your file." He hands me the file, and then takes it back. "I just wanted to let you know that your student file has been found. You might have been alarmed when you heard it was gone. Luckily I recovered it before it got too far off course."

Is he for real? I raise my eyebrows and ask, "So, um, where did you find my student file, Mr. Fitz? I didn't know files could get up and walk away."

"Well, it must have been misplaced by someone in the staff," he tells me, but I know he's lying.

"Is that so, Mr. Fitz?" I ask in a way that is meant to toy with him and hint that I know what he's up to. "Any idea who this mystery staff member could be?"

"No clue," he says. "Maybe it was the new guidance counselor... Jesse... he's been peering into a lot of files to get to know the students better. After all, I did actually speak with him about you... I just told him to keep an eye on you, since I could tell that something is going on. Do you want to talk about it, Miss Hastings?"

"I'm good, I'm fine," I say. "I was just curious of who that darn staff member is."

"I'm sure you are," he says. "Spencer, are you accusing me of something?"

"Not at all," I say, half sarcastically. I know I should watch my mouth. I know I'm dealing with someone far more dangerous than I think. But he can't hurt me here. Not when there's a librarian watching. She would know if he pulled out his gun and shot me. Unless he's devious enough to shoot the librarian, too.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that," he says, biting his lip. "Since you're here, let's talk. I know something is up with you, and we need to have this conversation before it gets out of hand. All your friends are worried about you, too."

"Is Aria worried about me?" I ask, bitterly laughing. "I think she has other things to worry about. More important things. More important people."

He gives me a funny look.

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest, Spe—" he starts.

"You don't? I thought you would know more than that," I say, still toying with him. "You seem to know everything. You know, since you're a teacher and all."

"Teachers know a lot, but we don't know everything," he tells me. "Come to my classroom and sit down. Let's talk."

"Actually, I have to go," I lie.

"And where to?" he asks.

"Uh..." I stutter. "Toby just got back in town. We're going out this afternoon."

"Now Spencer, when your school work is suffering, I don't think it's a good time to go out and be hanging with your boyfriend," he says, stepping forward. "Your grades are more important than some date with your boyfriend."

"How did you know he's my boyfriend?" I ask curiously. "I never told you I had one."

"Oh, Aria must have mentioned it, I remembered the name," he says. "Plus, he was formerly accused of being a criminal, so people definitely talk about it when the ex-felon gets a girlfriend."

"You may be a criminal, but Toby isn't one," I defend angrily.

"Excuse me?" he asks. "I think your tongue must have slipped."

"Right, I just got defensive," I say, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes. "You see, love makes people do crazy things. You know a lot about that, right?"

He stares at the floor and says, "You should go, Spencer. You don't want to keep Toby waiting, now do you?"

"No," I mumble. "I don't."

Something is definitely up. And Aria needs to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Speeding out of the library, I race home. I pull out my phone, and start to dial Hanna's number. I need Hanna or Emily, it doesn't matter. Both would be better, actually. We need to meet up and plan out how to tell Aria, because the more I analyze what he's doing, the more I see how it connects to Alison. He has a dark side, and it needs to be exposed. I can't let my best friend get hurt. I'm going to do this, and I can't let anything stop me.

"Spencer..."

Except that. I sigh and look up. It's Toby. I shove my phone to the side. He progresses towards me, concern in his eyes. He's going to confront me about what I did at school. Damn me! Why didn't I just act a little less shady? He's going to catch on to what's happening with Ezra and the pills if I'm not more careful from now on.

_"I'd almost forgotten your smell," he whispers into my neck, kissing it softly. "We need to get some alone time. I have to see you. I know we didn't end on the best terms after what happened with your dad and my mom, but I can't let that rift drive us apart any further. I want to make things right. How about just you, me, a dinner, and maybe some massages if you're good tonight?"_

_I'm smiling the widest I have since I started taking those study aid focus pills. I try my best to hug him back without fading. I feel like people are watching us embrace in front of the school. People watching us isn't embarrassing, I've never cared about what people think of me dating Toby Cavanaugh, a former alleged killer (disregarding my parents, because they kind of own me)._

_But I know I can't, as much as I would love to have his god hands give me another massage. I always have fun when I'm with him, but I have to take care of Aria. I have to fix things between her. I love Toby, I really do, but I'm risking putting her in danger if I let Ezra get closer to her. Why did I encourage her to break up with Jake? I'm so stupid! Jake cares about her, and Ezra is trying to k—_

_"Spence," he says, rubbing my back. "What do you say to that?"_

_"Toby," I mumble, breaking the hug. "I can't tonight. I have things to take care of."_

_The bell rings, saving me from his demands. He kisses my lips, and I try my hardest to kiss back without passing out. I haven't taken the pills in a few days, and I've still been trying to stay up. Brenda hasn't been in school lately, meaning my supply is zero. However, when she returns, I get a discount, since I'm a returning customer._

_"We'll have to make time," he whispers before letting me go. I know he knows something is wrong with me. I made it too obvious, huh?_

I step back a little and say, "Toby... I didn't see you there... Uh, who let you in?"

"Your mom," he says quietly, and cups my cheeks. He let's go and looks at me with a weird look. "I knew you were lying when you said you're busy after school. What's going on, Spencer? Why did you lie to me?" I know he wants answers, and I know we promised to be honest with each other the night we slept together in the motel, but these are secrets that are not good for him... it's better that he doesn't know!

"I am," I say. "I was just going to call Hanna. We have some stuff to take care of." He leans in and kisses my lips gently. I return it, but I break it off after a few seconds, because I have to meet up with Hanna. "Toby, I can't do this right now. I need to go. I really do have plans."

"And I want to believe you, but how can I?" he says sadly. "What's going on, Spencer? You've been acting weird all day! Is something going on?"

"No," I urge. "I really can't do this right now."

"So when can you? Never?" he retorts. "Look, all I want to do is help you."

"You can help me by letting me go," I tell him. "Look Toby, I want to stay, and I want to have a special night with you, but... I have big things to take care of."

"And why can't I be a part of those big things?" he asks hurt. "That night we got back together... I thought we solved everything. I thought we were on the same page, working together to figure things out with A and all that. So what changed? Is this about A? Is there something I'm not supposed to know? Is A making you push me away like last time?"

I shake my head and say, "No, no, it's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it like, Spencer?" he asks, crossing his arms. "We are supposed to be a team. I thought we were working together to solve this mystery. I know I got a little too distracted with my mom, and I'm sorry that it was a red herring to finding out who A is, but I was out of it for a few weeks, and now I'm not even a character in this story anymore! What did I miss, Spencer? What did I miss? It's like I'm not even a part of your life anymore! Do... do you not..." he looks away sadly. "Spence, do you not feel the same way about me anymore?"

I pull him into my arms and hug him tightly.

"Toby, I love you so much," I whisper, wiping his tears. "It isn't like that. How could you even think that I don't feel that way about you anymore? There's no one I love more than you."

"Then what is it?" he asks, sighing. "Why are you pushing me out?"

"I have a lead on who A is, okay?" I confess, because I just can't lie to him. "I really can't talk about this, though."

"I can help you," he says. "Who is it? Who do you think A is?"

"I... I don't want to really..." I start shyly.

"You know it can't be crazy. Everyone in this town can look as guilty as hell," Toby tells me, wrapping his arms around me. "Talk to me, Spence. Talk to me!"

"I changed my mind, Toby," I say quietly, and he gives me a confused look. I clarify, "I am going to make time for you tonight. Tonight, it's going to be you, me, dinner, and if I remember clearly, I was promised a massage."

He chuckles and grins.

"I missed you, Spencer," he says, still smiling at me with that to die for smile. He kisses me softly. "I know you don't want to talk about who A is, and I'll drop it if you promise that you'll talk to me about it if it gets difficult. If you ever need help, I'm here for you."

"I know," I say. "Thank you."

I kiss him again gently, and get ready to call Hanna when he leaves.

"Hey Han," I say. "Can you please get Emily and come to my house? We need to have a serious talk about this whole thing with Aria and Ezra."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"So you're telling me that you think we should tell Aria _now_?" Hanna cries out, slightly surprised with me. "Look Spence, I agree that she deserves to know more than any of us... but are you sure you want to risk all of us getting hurt? What if she doesn't believe us? I don't feel like the diary is solid enough proof to justify that her boyfriend, slash the love of her life, is A, or has some connection to Alison. I've been talking to a detective, Detective Holbrook. I call him Gabe. And he is so—"

"Hanna, are you going to talk about how you're rebounding from Caleb onto 'Gabe', or are you going to tell us how this relates to A?" Emily asks.

"I'm not!" Hanna yells. "Anyways, the point of my story is that you can't solve a case without solid proof. In all the mystery novels I read after Caleb and I broke up, the protagonist was never believed unless they could gain solid proof. Do you two really think this diary is solid proof? It just shows that we found the diary. What if she doesn't believe we found it in Ezra's classroom? There's so much that could go wrong!"

I am surprised that Hanna is thinking about this so much.

"I don't care what the odds are," I say boldly and confidently. "Aria is my best friend, and I don't want her to get hurt. Even if she doesn't believe me, I want her to have a warning. I want her to just look out for herself! Maybe she can piece things together if she realizes we know things. I can't stand to let her get hurt. I'm sick of hiding things and lying! I'm already lying to Toby, I don't need to keep lying to Aria, too."

"We need to tell her, Hanna," Emily says, nodding her head. "But Spence, maybe we could get the solid proof we need. We know Ali is alive and still out there. What if I could contact her and talk to her? I could find out if Ezra's the one who's after her. She could tell me everything."

"Tell me Emily, since when does she ever tell us the truth?" I remark. "It's no use. She never spills the beans unless the martyr Shana goes and gets the information."

I know Emily can't deny that. She turns her head away. I'm glad to know my head isn't the only one spinning with all that's been thrown at us.

Before we can make any further plans, my phone buzzes.

"Who is it? What is it? Is it a text from A?" Hanna asks. "Don't tell me that Ezra's out there, watching what we're saying. He may just hurt Aria before we can get to her."

"Relax, Han, it's not A," I say, but I'm still nervous about the text.

"Then who is it, Spence?" Emily asks. "Aria?"

I shake my head.

"Em, it's nothing, really. It's just Toby," I lie. "We made plans for a date tonight, since he's back in town and all, but I'm not really sure I should go, since we have this whole Aria thing to handle tonight. I hate bailing on him, but what choice do I have?"

"You _have_ a choice," Hanna says. "You always do. Stop neglecting the poor boy and go make out with him before he forgets about you! He loves you, but he's going to start feeling like you don't love him back if you keep bailing on him. How many times have I heard you say that you cancelled a date with him?"

I know she's right. And he's already started to think I'm not into him. I can't cancel on him, can I?

"Aria's safety is more important than a silly date," I say.

"It's not silly," Hanna says. "It's important, too. You can't keep putting her in front of others. It can wait. We'll call her and tell her to come over. We'll keep her busy tonight so Ezra can't get to her before we do, just in case he's listening or something. You better go and make up for lost time with your boy."

I smile and hug her from the side.

"Thank you for this, Han," I say with a smile.

I sigh and glance down at my phone again. Too bad I'm lying to Hanna, too.

_Sorry I haven't been at school lately. I was sick. I know you want more. Returning customer discount by 10%. Good deal. Meet me at the front of the Brew and we'll talk. -Brenda_

* * *

"There you are!" I cry. "I've been looking for you all over the place. I didn't know that by 'the front of the Brew', you meant like twenty miles from the Brew." I need to hurry this transaction up if I want to get any time with Toby. I might as well make half of where I went the truth, so I don't feel like the dirty liar I am.

"It's dealer talk, get used to it," Brenda says. "You don't want to get caught, do you? I was listening to your conversation with Mr. Fitz, and I don't want my ass to get busted, so I can't deal you at school anymore. This has to be done outside of Rosewood High, or else I can't deal you. I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. I would be murdered if I was caught as your dealer."

"Gee, thanks, Brenda," I say, rolling my eyes. "Okay, well, we're outside of school, and I have to go see Toby, so hurry this up."

Brenda groans and says, "The carpenter? He's that boyfriend of yours that Andrew always is moping about. I can't believe you haven't realized that Little Campbell has a massive crush on you." She starts getting her pill bottle out of her purse.

"Oh, I noticed, but I can't," I say, shaking my head with a bitter laugh. "You see, I'm in a committed relationship with someone else. Besides, I don't even like him that way."

"Well maybe if you'd just go out with Andrew, he would stop bugging me about how much he likes you!" Brenda says, annoyed. "Maybe I could give you some extra pills to take the kid out on a date or something."

"Hey, I'm not cheating on my boyfriend to get more pills!" I cry. "I have the cash, so can we make the deal? I'm a returning customer, so I get the discount, right?"

"Yeah. But everyone knows the Hastings family has big money," she says. "I'll take your cash." She takes it from my hand and drops some pills in my hand. "But look, I could spare you some like you wanted me to do for you last week if you just did this simple favor for me."

"Cheat on my boyfriend? No thanks," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Spencer, Andrew gets on my nerves when he talks about you!" Brenda cries. "All I'm asking that you do is consider going out with him, okay? Don't push it away."

"Fine," I give in. "Thanks for the pills. I'll see you again soon." She nods her head with a smirk as I walk away.

Hell no! I'm not cheating on Toby for study aid pills. Sorry Brenda, you just have to handle Andrew's whining. I don't care how crazy Andrew is about me, because the only person I want to be crazy for me is Toby. And I'm crazy about that carpenter, too.

_Hey beautiful. You still coming over tonight? I have a special night planned. Xoxo, T_

I smile down at my phone.

I don't know what to do. I wasted way too much time with Brenda. What if I leave Hanna and Emily at my house, stalling Aria for me for far too long? I want to go see Toby. I want to be alone with him. But there's so much wrong with going to his place. I might slip up and hint that I'm on drugs again. I can't have him figuring out, so I have to be careful when I buy them and when I use them. As well as that, I'm short on time.

_She's here and has been here for a while. Whenever you're done with your date with Toby, just text me or call me. -Emily_

And now I have to make a choice. Either I bail on Toby and finish things off with Aria, or I let her wait and see Toby tonight. Honestly, I have no idea what I want to do. I want to do both of them, but which one do I prefer? Maybe I could stop by Toby's loft, since I'm already near the Brew. But do I have time?

So I've made a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I use my key and get in. I can't believe I'm here. I really want to change my mind, but I know this is important, too. It's what I have to do. I sigh and walk inside, still thinking about how things would go if I had made the other decision. The person looks up at me with a smile.

"Hey! How was your date with Toby?" Hanna asks.

"Good," I lie. "Where is she?"

"I'm here," Aria says, walking out of the kitchen with Emily by her side. "I'm here now. So... what's so important? What did you guys want to talk about with me?"

"Aria," I say slowly. "We know that you're back together with Ezra."

She blushes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers quietly. "I didn't think you guys would find out on your own. We were trying to figure out how to tell you guys. I'm not even lying! I'm so sorry guys, I should have told you sooner. But Spencer, remember you told me how I like Jake, but I love Ezra? Well, I took your advice and I broke up with Jake. Then things between Ezra and I really fired back up again, and here we are."

"Aria, you don't have to justify yourself," Hanna says. "We get it, you think you're in love."

"I think?" Aria questions suspiciously. "Do you think I made a poor judgment or something? You don't know who I love and who I don't love! And I'm not loving your assumption right there. Care to explain, Hanna?"

"God, we need to get this out of our systems!" Hanna cries, glancing at Emily and me. "Guys, a little help here? This is a team thing."

"Somebody spit out whatever you guys have been hiding from me," Aria says. "I knew you had all been acting shady lately. You all had been meeting up behind my back. You guys always said you were busy. So tell me, what's been going on? Is there something I need to know?"

"Yes, there is," I speak up and say. "You're not going to like it."

"We'll see when you tell me," she says.

"No, we _know_ you won't like it," I say softly. "I know that this is going to make you upset, and you probably won't even believe us. You'll probably end up hating us once we tell you, because you won't believe us."

"That's not true," Aria says. "I could never hate you guys! Can you just tell me what it is already, though?"

"Aria," I began slowly, my eyes struggling to meet hers. "Uh... Um..." I pause for a moment, and stare down at the floor. This makes it easier to speak. "We think... we think Ezra is A." Hanna and Emily stand by my side, nodding their heads in sync. Oh crap, I can't even look to see Aria's expression right now!

But I can hear it.

"What?" she yells. "_What_?"

"We think he's A!" Hanna shouts.

"I heard Spencer the first time, Hanna," Aria snaps. "I can't believe you guys. Ezra is the love of my life. He's my boyfriend. He has nothing to do with A! He didn't even know Alison! Why the hell would he be A? You're all just making this up. I can't believe you would be jealous enough to make up this lie!"

My mouth hangs ajar. Jealous. _Jealous_? She thinks we're jealous of her?

"I mean, honestly, Spencer, are you just mad that Toby is always gone or something?" Aria demands fiercely. "Because obviously you're jealous. I'm sorry that you can't have a romantic relationship like Ezra and I have, but—"

"I'm not jealous!" I yell. "You don't know anything about Toby! You've barely spoken a word to him in your life, so you don't get to judge him like that. I don't want your crappy relationship with a psycho stalker, okay? I have nothing to want in your messed up and illegal relationship!"

"Yeah, you're jealous that Toby doesn't make you candle light dinners and kisses you in the rain like Ezra does," Aria snaps, glaring at me. "If you're not making this whole thing up, then why would you tell me?"

"Because we care about you!" I yell. "The longer you're with him, the more danger you're in! You've been kissing the devil! And do you want to know WHY he's the devil? Because Ezra's freaking A!" Tears start pouring out of my eyes. She doesn't believe me!

I can't believe that she doesn't believe me! She thinks I made this whole thing up because I'm jealous of her relationship with Ezra. Emily comes near me and massages my shoulders. She whispers in my ear, "It's okay, Spence. We know you're not jealous. She's just in denial. And we all know that Toby is like the sweetest person on earth."

I step forward. Emily tries to stop me.

"If you don't believe me, then get out," I say boldly. "Get out of here, Aria. Never come back. I don't want to see you again. Hanna, Emily, and I were just trying to help you, but if you're going to make conceited assumptions that I made this up out of jealousy, then you need to leave."

"Fine, I will leave," Aria says, grabbing her purse and standing up. "Only because you truly are jealous. I can't believe you, Spencer. You were supposed to be my best friend, and now you're making up lies about Ezra? I'm going to see him right now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Aria leaves my house. I start to run after the door. I'm so mad at her, but I can't let her go near Ezra. He probably knows we told her by now, and he's going to hurt her, isn't he? I can't let her get hurt. Hanna and Emily come and restrain me from the door. I know it's for my own good, though.

"Let her go," Hanna says quietly. "She doesn't deserve to be helped after the way she treated you. That was so conceited of her. What? Does she think her relationship is much better than ours? She's some stupid star-crossed lover. She thinks that her little Romeo is all good."

"But he's not," Emily says.

"Because he's A," I conclude.


End file.
